


I'm Alive

by Cassandra_Drake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Neville & Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Drake/pseuds/Cassandra_Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah.Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'll live my life, I'M ALIVE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set: A few years after the war. Harry did not marry Ginny, instead they stayed broken up. Harry ended up dating a couple people, all who either used him for his fame or cheated on him. At some point he ended up with Draco. Starts as Draco/Harry, but ends Neville/Harry. 
> 
> Based on the song: I'm Alive by Becca. 
> 
> AN: Happy Birthday, Harry and Neville!!!   
> AN2: I hoped that you all liked it. I wrote this in like two hours, so I hope it's okay. It's also unedited, so please excuse grammar/spelling errors. R&R

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing I say comes out right, I cant love without a fight,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry,luv, please let me in. I-I didn't mean it. You know how I get sometimes. I'm sorry” Draco whispered through the door of their bedroom. Harry ignored him, he knew that if he opened the door, he would forgive Draco, but the moment Harry said something that Draco didn't like they would have another fight. It was a never-ending. Sometime Harry wondered if they could ever love each other without fighting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun, it rains.

'I’m so sick of wasting time,

But nothings moving in my mind,

Inspiration cant be found,

I get up and fall but,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville wasn't sure what he was doing that an event like the one he was at. It wasn't like anyone knew who he was, even though he had fought in the War and had even killed Voldemort's Familiar, no one really remembered what his name was. More often then not he was Lady Longbottom's grandson or Harry Potter's friend. Never Neville. He didn't want a lot of recognition but some would be nice.

Neville shook his head, throwing the those thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts, he should be thinking about would he was going to do for his apprenticeship project. It was due in a month, but when your working with plants, a month is the same as a week. He hadn't been able to be inspirited by anything and pretty much every thing he'd been working on was lackluster. He was wasting time doing nothing and he was tired of it.

He just wanted to stop feeling numb

 

. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you’ll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,

I'll live my life,

I'm Alive!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moving to the beat of the song, Harry closed his eyes, letting the music and the body behind guide him. This was the only time he ever felt alive. Being anonymous in a random club, loud music all around him and Neville's arms around him.

Neville pulled the body closer to him, nuzzling his face in the neck of this partner, smelling the hint of sweat, mint, and cinnamon. It was refreshing. It made him feel alive. This was his heaven. His Inspiration.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every lover breaks my heart,

And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess,

Every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed,

but I know there's a reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There were somethings in life you never wanted to see and seeing his love in some elses arms were at the very top of that list. But that didn't change what he was seeing. It didn't change that Draco was not only in bed with some else but that someone else was Harry's former Lover, who had cheated on him as well. It was like history repeating it self and Harry wasn't sure if he's heart would survive this time.

NLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHP

Laying on his brand new bed, in his brand new flat, Harry really didn't want to get up. Not like he head a reason to, he no longer had a lover, none of his friends were visiting after he had thrown a book at Ron's head and then ignored them for the rest of the visit. Maybe he could just sleep and not wake up. He had started to doze, when a knock was on his door. Getting up and not bothering to put anything on but a pair of muggle sweats, He opened the door, expecting to have to feel someone that they had the wrong door, but instead came face to face with the last person he expected, Neville Longbottom.

“Nev?”

“Hey, Harry.” Neville answered with a small, shy smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

 Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,

I'll live my life,

I'm Alive!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry's back hit his bedroom door, Neville's hands roaming his body, inching around the top of Harry's sweats. Their mouth's fused together, trying to taste as much of each as they could. Falling into Harry's room, Harry landed on the bed, Neville right on top of him, pulling his clothes off, as harry pulled his sweats down.

NLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHPNLHP

With a sigh, Harry curled into Neville's warmed, feeling calm and alive for the first time in days. Neville pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly, unknowingly echoing the feels of his partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I'm bored to death at home,

When he wont pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I cant erase.

Only I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head,

There's no time for misery,

I wont feel sorry for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neville banged his head on this desk, for what felt like the millionth time that day but was realistically about the tenth time. He had nothing to day, as his Master had sent him home after the third time he had almost set a plant on fire. How he had managed that once, let alone three times, when he hadn't been around anything that caused fire or or had his wand at the time was a mystery to him. So He was stuck at home, as everyone he knew was busy with one thing or another. And after what had happened between Harry and him a week ago, Harry was avoiding him.

So He was bored, regretting what had happened with Harry, not because he didn't want it to happen but because it had happened at a time when Harry wasn't ready; and was feeling sorry for himself for all the above.

With another bang, Neville stood and grabbed his coat. He was tired of regrets, of playing second to Draco Fucking Malfoy. Even if Harry didn't want to see him, even if he hated him, He was sick of feeling sorry for himself, he was going to find Harry and tell him how he felt. Tell him that he loved him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,

Ill live my life, ohhh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry hummed to himself, a song he had heard months ago at a club Neville and he had visited. He couldn't remember all the songs but the main chorus had stuck with him. And after his life had turned out and the happiness he had now it was true. With a smile, He crept up on his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck as he worked on a paper.

Neville turned to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Harry in between his legs.

“What are you smiling at?” He asked, smiling in return at how joyful he looked. Harry's smiled widened and he hugged Neville close to him, singing in his ear.

“I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,

Ill live my life, ohhh!”

 

Things had been rough between them and they had some hard times, after their first time together. Harry learned to trust someone to be that close to him again, Neville convincing Harry that he was it and would never leave or cheat on him. But they were happy now, happier then they'd been apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,

Ill live my life,

Ill live my life,

I'M ALIVE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin


End file.
